Sasuke's Torment, Naruto's Punishment
by Namikaze's Uzumaki
Summary: A SasuNaru fanfic about a love/hate relationship that develops between the two over the years. Sasuke takes out his anger and confusion on Naruto, who is in turn hopelessly drawn towards the boy he still loves after years of depression. Contains semi-rape, boy/boy, and a fair amount of Sasu giving it to Naru ;D
1. Sasuke's Torment

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, I thought I should try and give something back to all those amazing and inspirational writers out there.**

**Warning: This story contains graphic (to a degree) sex/rape scenes, involving Sasuke and Naruto both younger and older. It is, of course, YAOI! So don't read it if you don't want to know about guy/guy relationships.**

**Story Explanation/Continuation: I thought this was enough for now, but basically what happens next is after the time skip, and a very ****angsty, horny Sasuke comes back with some unfortunate news for Naruto (not that he really minds as we all know). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/places etc. they belong to the god of my life Masashi Kishimoto, and I hope that he never learns what my nasty little mind makes his gorgeous innocent characters go through :D**

**Alright then my fellow SasuNaru perverts it's time to bring on some emotions which the non-fandom humans of the world (Filthy Muggles and such) will never get to experience in their poor little lives :P ENJOY-TTEBAYO**

* * *

Sasuke's Torment

Once again Sasuke found himself lying awake in the small tent they used on long missions, watching the slow rise and fall of the chest of the boy lying next to him on a separate futon. The young jinchuuriki was sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to the mental and physical anguish he was causing the other genin. Naruto mumbled in his sleep and a pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Sasuke shifted his legs uncomfortably, mentally screaming at his body to stop this frustrating behaviour. He glared at the form in front of him, angry that this pathetic, weak, hyperactive little runt had been the reason behind him, the elite, detached successor of the Uchiha clan, almost completely losing control of his emotions.

If it had been a girl causing him to feel this way, Sasuke may have simply passed it off as uncontrollable hormones and avoided the offender until his feelings were once again under control, or just seduced her until he was over it, which tended to be quite easy. But to feel this way about a boy, and to top it off the most uncontrollable, annoying, loudmouth genin that Konoha had to offer, who also just happened to be totally head over heels for the female member of their team, the equally annoying Sakura, was something that Sasuke had no idea how to control.

As a result of these entirely confusing emotions, Sasuke had simply done the only thing he knew how to do, thrown up his barriers and treated the boy even more distantly than normal. He allowed his thoughts to become totally consumed by his hopes for revenge, and focused on training non-stop, the image of his brother always pulled to the forefront of his mind.

It was only times like these, the small moments of quiet and dark that accompanied the middle of the night, when no one was around for him to distract himself with, that Sasuke found his thoughts once again straying to the other young boy in his team.

Naruto sighed softly, his lips tweaking into a smile, causing Sasuke to momentarily lose control before rolling over so that his back was facing the blonde.

Sasuke fumed to himself silently, until a small sound distracted him, he rolled over, but was unable to determine the source. Then he noticed Naruto's lips moving and leaned closer to listen. "Sa…suke…" Naruto lightly breathed out. Sasuke froze in his position, leaning on his right elbow towards Naruto's pillow, his heart suddenlu pounding.

A chink of light fell across Naruto's face as a slight breeze caused the tent flap to open momentarily. And that moment was all it took for Sasuke to make his decision. In an instant he was leaning over Naruto's sleeping face, his lips barely an inch from the soft looking ones below him.

Tentatively, moving as slowly as he dared, Sasuke leaned down and lightly licked Naruto's bottom lip. He paused, to see if Naruto would wake up, but when the genin below him made no movement, he continued, encouraged.

He started with simple, light kisses, first on the sleeping boys forehead, then down across his nose and onto his lips. They were so soft and warm, Sasuke relished in the idea that this was Naruto's first kiss, aside from the clumsy accident which had happened a few years ago, which Sasuke conveniently didn't count. And as Naruto opened his mouth to sigh again, or perhaps to mumble something else, Sasuke instantly took advantage and invaded Naruto's hot mouth with his tongue, prodding and massaging, the faint taste of ramen something which he associated with the boy beneath him anyway, instantly reminding him of Naruto's smiling face as he ate his favourite food. His smiling, innocent, face. Suddenly Sasuke felt guilty, as he fully realised the situation he was in and that the fact was that he was molesting an innocent young boy, his teammate no less, as he slept.

But as he started to pull away, the sleeping Naruto lifted his head slightly with Sasuke, prolonging the contact of their mouths until Sasuke, realising what was happening pulled away more quickly, letting the boys head fall back onto the flat pillow. A slight frown had come across Naruto's face, and he squirmed below Sasuke, causing the older boy, whose left leg was touching Naruto's right, to feel a flush of heat to a place other than his face. A place he had been trying to ignore for the past ten minutes.

As Naruto moved his head again, subconsciously searching for the warmth he had felt moments ago, Sasuke felt an animalistic feeling rise in him.

He here was, in the middle of the woods, far from any village or indeed any other living thing aside from the nearby animals, with a helpless Naruto at his hands.

All the supressed emotions of the past few years rose up in him as he looked down at his sleeping companion, all the frustration, and the anger, at both himself and the other boy. The strong feelings welled up inside him, taking control and overrunning the side of his mind that was perfectly aware of what he was doing, ignoring reason and locking away guilt.

He bent down once more, moving his lips to lick Naruto's left ear, his left hand moving down, pushing the blanket off the boy, exposing his upper half, covered only by the black, net-like top that he usually wore under his orange jacket. Sasuke paused as Naruto shivered slightly when his body was suddenly exposed to the cool night air.

Sasuke smirked and moved his mouth down eagerly, licking along the way, until he found the boys neck, were he proceeded to latch onto a single spot and begin sucking. Meanwhile, his hand was moving once more, tracing lightly up the firm abdomen, pushing up the thin top with it.

The sleeping Naruto began to squirm, his neck arching back to give Sasuke more room, the warmth and pleasure reaching into his dreams.

Naruto let out a slight moan as Sasuke's wandering hand finally found what it was looking for. With a grin, the older boy began to gently fondle the soft bud, rolling his fingers over it and pinching it lightly, thoroughly enjoying the small noises he was eliciting from his helpless victim.

By now Sasuke was completely turned on, all his sense had fled, he was completely focused on the figure beneath him, and his own body was beginning to react quite strongly to Naruto's reactions. He decided that the boys right nipple had had enough and moved to the left one, also changing his position on the boys throat, moving away from the now bright pink spot, and focusing in the hollow created by a collarbone.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to have the second nipple as perked as the first, and now he wanted more stimulation for his throbbing lower parts. He sat up and quickly removed his shirt, before loosening the front of his pants.

Then his hazy eyes moved back to the lower half of Naruto's body, he was disappointed that there was not yet any sign of excitement from the other boys bottom half. Smirking, he reached down to rub his hand sensually along Naruto's inner thigh, and was rewarded with a quiet moan as Naruto shifted his legs, urging the hand upwards.

Sasuke was all too happy to comply with Naruto's subconscious wish for more. He moved his hand and slowly rubbed the front of the orange pants, feeling a distinct movement from the covered flesh under his hand. He quickly undid the zipper, slipping his hand down so that the fabric of the green and orange boxers was the only barrier between his hand and it's prize.

Sasuke noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, looking sideways to see Naruto's hands clenching the futon below him. He sat back quickly, waiting to see if the boy would wake, and for the first time getting a clear image of a definitely turned-on Naruto.

Sasuke felt that he could almost drool at the sight. Naruto's face was flushed, his eyes closed tightly, lips parted, the two red marks Sasuke had made earlier stood out even in the semi-light. The mesh top was pushed up as high as it could go, revealing the perked nipples and the firm young body, hardened by harsh training, his slightly defined stomach dipped down slightly, the hipbones creating shadowy dips that disappeared under the dark boxers, which were showing under the invitingly open orange pants.

Most of the blood in Sasuke's body instantly rushed downwards, urging him to let his instincts take over and ravish the sleeping boy, but he wanted to be patient, he knew that when Naruto finally woke up things would become much more difficult, and at any cost he wanted to prolong the time before that moment.

So, almost painfully slowly, he lifted the rest of the blanket entirely off the boy, and began to very gently pull down the orange pants. He took a moment to enjoy the sight, then began again, even more slowly, this time pulling off, little by little, the boxers that were hindering his perfect image. Naruto flinched as the cool air hit his most private, and quite heated, body part, turning on his side for protection. Unfortunately, this exposed his now completely uncovered backside to a very turned on Uchiha.

Sasuke nearly lost control as he was presented with the image of Naruto turning his most vulnerable part towards the older boy, and he had to sit back and close his eyes for several moments to prevent himself from grasping those toned thighs and pounding the boy into the ground.

Once his breathing had slowed down a bit, Sasuke massaged his own uncomfortably throbbing member until he felt he could hold out for a while longer.

Reaching over, he ran his hand along Naruto's smooth side, admiring the dip where his waist was, then reached over gently and coaxed the boy over onto his back again. He licked his lips in anticipation as he looked over the now fully exposed Naruto.

His left hand jumped immediately to Naruto's half-hard member, causing a deep moan to jump from Naruto's open lips. Sasuke quickly worked the boy over, until he was fully erect and nearly dripping from the pleasure. Naruto's face was flushed deeper than ever, Sasuke smirked, pleased that he was causing such a reaction, then he felt a sudden flush of anger, wondering who Naruto was dreaming about.

"Probably that whore Sakura," he muttered angrily, giving a particularly hard squeeze to Naruto who whimpered slightly in return.

Sasuke was now unhappy, he new that Naruto didn't love him, and was pissed that he should have to put up with that and continue to be ignored, he conviently forgot the fact that he didn't even think he was feeling love for the other genin, that he had been attributing his emotions, and still was even now, to the hormones presently running through his teenage body.

In his anger, he decided that he was done with giving pleasure, now time was up and he wanted to take something in return. Originally he had planned on giving Naruto a quick blowjob, to ease him awake with pleasure, but now he felt as though it would be more fitting to give the boy a bit of discomfort, not pain, he wasn't trying to be cruel, but he wanted to release some of his pent up frustration on the boy who was the cause of it.

He quickly brought his left hand to his mouth, covering his fingers in saliva, moving his left leg over Naruto's right to prevent the boy from moving and simultaneously giving him better access to the spot he wanted.

Naruto's entrance was so inviting that Sasuke's member throbbed with need at the sight, and he felt like forsaking safety and preparing the boy as quickly as possible so that he could quickly replace his fingers with what he really wanted inside Naruto.

But he forced himself to calm down once again, and slowly brought his first finger to Naruto's hole, fingering it longingly before deliberately pushing the tip in. Naruto squirmed beneath him, his leg rubbing against Sasuke's throbbing member and sending jolts of mingled pain and pleasure through his body. He pushed his finger in further, loving the tight heat that surrounded it.

Suddenly, when he had almost pushed his whole finger in, a strangled gasp tore through the tent and the body beneath him shuddered and began to twist and turn as it's owner tried to free itself from the intrusion. Sasuke looked up, straight into the terrified gaze of his victim. Naruto had finally woken up as his dream brought forth a horrible feeling of violation, and he had woken to find that it wasn't a dream at all, he was nearly naked, his teammate had him pinned to the ground, and something very uncomfortable was happening to his ass.

"Sasuke!?" he choked out, his eyes watering as his squirming made the pain in his opening worsen.

Sasuke eyed him darkly, "so you're finally awake?" he asked, non-caring.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled, and squirmed harder, to which Sasuke responded by leaning more heavily on his leg, and jerking his finger around inside Naruto, causing the boy to take a sharp intake a breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke asked him, in that same, listless voice, pulling his finger halfway out and pushing it back in again.

"Urgh," Naruto shuddered and tried to sit up so he could get away from Sasuke, his brain was drowsy and uncomprehending.

Sasuke saw his movement and pushed him back down firmly with his free hand, "You aren't going anywhere," he said, his eyes narrowing at the boy.

And Naruto was forced to endure as Sasuke pulled his finger out again and pushed two back in. He grunted in shock at the pain as Sasuke scissored within him, tears springing to his eyes.

"Ah! Sasuke, stop!" he cried.

The Uchiha paid him no heed as he continued to prepare the struggling body.

"AH! No! Why are you doing this?! Ah! What are you doing?!" Naruto was absolutely horrified by the actions of the older boy by now.

Sasuke froze for a moment, looking coolly into the wide blue eyes, "isn't it obvious?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "I'm going to have sex with you."

"Wh-what?" Naruto choked out, "what are you talking about Sasuke? You can't do that with me, I'm a boy, and… and I don't…" Sasuke raised his eyebrow again, Naruto's heart stopped for a moment, "No… Sasuke, stop, seriously, I mean it… haha," he laughed feebly, "very funny joke, but it's time to go back to sleep-AH!" Sasuke thrust his third finger in to join the others and began fiercely widening the boy.

"I'm hurt that you would think so lowly of me Naruto. I don't think I'll be so kind to you as I was planning to be."

Naruto was quickly running out of energy to struggle as Sasuke continued his assault, the thrusting fingers soon widened his insides and the painful feelings began to change to pleasurable ones, his halted breaths to low moans.

He couldn't believe this was happening, finally he was going to sleep with Sasuke, the dazed thought crossed his jumbled mind and he felt happy for a moment, but then a stronger thought broke through, somehow, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, he hadn't told Sasuke about his feelings yet, so why was this happening? He must still be dreaming, yes, that was it, his dream had simply become more lifelike.

Suddenly Sasuke decided it was enough, the sounds coming from Naruto were now entirely ones of pleasure, and he didn't want the younger genin to reach his release first.

He pulled his fingers out abruptly and moved off the younger boy, then he grabbed both the other boys legs and lifted them up around his waist, positioning himself for penetration. He looked up, into Naruto's unfocused eyes, and felt a slight pang of totally irrational annoyance at the fact that the boy had no idea what was coming, innocent little virgin that he is, 'that he _was_', Sasuke mentally corrected himself as he slowly and smoothly thrust forward into the waiting heat.

Naruto's reaction was instant and expected, a cry of pain erupted from his throat, and he flung his head back, eyes closed tight as he fought the sudden intrusion by clenching his muscles, unfortunately this only intensified the pain and his watering eyes finally let loose their loads, tears pouring down his face.

"AH! Sasuke! No... stop... sto-ah! AHH!" Naruto continued, his cries giving way to groans of pain.

Naruto's sobbing grew louder as Sasuke forced in the first few thrusts, grunting with the effort, as he finally let out his pent up frustration. The sound of Naruto's crying only added to his anger and he stopped suddenly and lent in close to the younger boys face, pulling Naruto's legs with him so that the smaller body was bent at a painful angle.

Naruto continued to sob as pain throbbed through his body.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice still calm and controlled. Naruto was too distracted to respond so Sasuke thrust forward harshly, making the boy cry out.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again, prompting a choked acknowledgement out of the boy beneath him. Satisfied, he continued, "do you want the pain to stop?"

Naruto nodded fiercely, his eyes still closed in a reflex attempt to help block out the pain.

Sasuke thrust forwards again, "give me a proper answer Naruto."

"AH! Y-yes, please, I'll do anything," Naruto choked out.

Sasuke had had enough of punishing the boy physically, he wanted to show him what he was really missing out on, but the need to cause a little mental anguish in return was strong enough for him to want to prolong the suffering just a little longer. "Ok then," he said thoughtfully, then, smirking, leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ear, "before you woke up, what where you dreaming about?"

His smirk widened as Naruto's glistening eyes opened in surprise at the question.

Sasuke slid slowly back out and in again, aiming to cause as much pleasure as possible, he was rewarded with a long, low moan. He licked the rim of Naruto's ear, "you see," he said slowly, "you were making these kinds of noises," another sensual thrust, another moan, "before you woke up, which means, you must have been feeling it in your dreams."

He stopped moving altogether and looked into Naruto's now lustful eyes, "so therefore you must have been imagining _someone_ doing this to you."

Naruto couldn't tell him. He had wanted for so long to tell Sasuke what he felt, but now, in this situation, he did not think he could have told him even if he wanted to. But what alternative did he have? What if Sasuke became even angrier, he had no idea why the older boy was doing this in the first place.

"…a," Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, moving closer. He knew the answer before he heard it, was determined not to punish Naruto for it, but still, he had to hear it himself.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

Sasuke closed his own eyes for a moment, silencing his inner self, trying to stop the images of Naruto embracing their female teammate from springing into his mind.

He took a deep breath, then smiled, "good boy," he told the anxious blonde.

Then he sat up, pulling the smaller body with him, until he was sitting with Naruto straddling his hips. This particular movement forced the younger boy even further onto Sasuke, and suddenly lights were popping in his eyes and a feeling of total bliss exploded through his body as Sasuke's member struck a chord deep within his body, a cry of intense satisfaction tore from his lips.

Sasuke was momentarily stunned, but then he realised what had happened, and was happy to take all the pleasure he could from these last few moments with Naruto, the first and only time that Naruto would be his.

"You like that do you?" Sasuke queried, pushing up slightly and knocking against the youngers prostrate again, drawing out more of those delicious sounds.

He buried his head into the sweet flesh now within easy access to his hungry mouth, gripped Naruto's slim hips and proceeded to screw the living daylights out of him.

"Sasuke, no, wait! Ah! AH!" Naruto was now totally beyond rational thinking and sense of mind, the elevated position forcing Sasuke deeper into him with every thrust, and the added intimacy, the fact that he was now completely flesh to flesh with Sasuke, and that Sasuke was inside him, and that it no longer hurt but felt _so good_, was enough to send him into a state of mind that allowed for no thoughts other than those of pleasure and joy. He was even happier when his searching hands found Sasuke's strong shoulders and he was able to draw himself even closer to the older boy.

Sasuke was surprised when he felt Naruto's arms come around his shoulders and pull him closer, but he was too caught up in his own rhythm and pleasure, and he had wished so much for the younger boy to return his feelings that he didn't even know if he was simply imagining the loving touch.

Both boys very quickly reached their climax's, both were off in their own worlds where the one embracing them loved them back, Sasuke no longer hiding behind delusions about his emotions, and together they came, Sasuke grunting in pleasure, Naruto throwing back his head in a silent exclamation. And together they collapsed back onto Naruto's futon.

Sasuke landed on top of Naruto, catching his breath before pulling out of the exhausted boy and lying next to him. Naruto was barely awake for this, and within moments he passed out, falling back into a deep sleep, completely spent.

Sasuke allowed himself to stay for a while, knowing that he would have to be out of the other boys sight by morning. He stroked a few blonde locks off Naruto's sweaty forehead, noting the slight puffiness of his eyes, from crying half the night. Feeling ashamed, Sasuke sat up, the horror of what he had done came crashing down on him all at once, he had finally realised that he loved Naruto, but this revelation hadn't happened until he was halfway through raping the younger boy. Now he couldn't take it back, the damage was done, he would be loathed and avoided, and possibly feared. He shook at the idea of that possibility, but he also recognised the truth behind it, Naruto would be frightened of Sasuke now. They had gotten into plenty of fights before, but this was on an entirely different level, Sasuke had stripped Naruto of his innocence, and his dignity.

"What have I done?" Sasuke moaned, horror-struck, as rare tears began to fill his dark eyes. He looked upon the bruised body lain out next to him, and suddenly he was terrified, terrified of having to face the betrayal in those blue eyes, knowing for the rest of his life that it was his fault if Naruto never trusted anyone again.

Instantly making a decision, Sasuke jumped up, pulling his shirt from the ground and yanking it on. He practically flew to the tent door, before turning, letting the tears spill freely now, "I'm so sorry Naruto," he said, and disappeared through the flap.

Naruto woke the next morning, alone and confused, it took a few moments for the events of the previous night to sink in, then he froze in horror as recalled what Sasuke had done to him, the feeling almost immediately tempered with his mental rebuttal about how it was something he had wanted. Sasuke was not there though, so he could not ask the older boy what the reasons for his actions were. Slowly he sat up, felt around for his clothes, which was difficult because they had reached oddly far away places, and pulled his boxers and pants back on, wincing in pain each time he moved his legs or back too much.

When he was suitably dressed, he crawled carefully to the tent opening and dragged himself outside into the bright mid-morning light. The stream they had set up camp near was not too far away for him to manage to reach, and he gratefully sank his lower body in the cool, fast running waters.

It was around midday, when he was lying dully on the ground outside the tent, having failed miserably to walk more than a few steps, and thereby resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be making it back to the village today. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

As he sat dozing off after eating a very light lunch, the sudden appearance of his teacher nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Yo," the grey haired jounin said, "Sasuke said you had been in an accident."

Over the next few weeks Sasuke and Naruto's relationship become so strained as to be near non-existent, Naruto wanted desperately to talk to the dark haired boy, but at the same time he was terrified of being alone with him. Sasuke almost completely ignored the other boy. They barely spoke ten words to each other in the days leading up to the Chuunin Exams.

About a month after that, Sasuke had left the village.

* * *

**Was it interesting? Or a bit childish? You'll have to let me know what I can do to fix it :)**

**If people find this interesting then I guess I'll go on the write the next chapter which will be, as I said above, after the time skip, or perhaps just before it ends, and will involve Sasuke getting pretty ****angst and taking it out on our poor little Naru-chan I salute your cute little ass for putting up with so much **

**\(^0^)/ - Until Next Time**


	2. Naruto's Punishment

**Hello again, I guess the beginning of this story (if it ends up being a story, I honestly don't know) wasn't a complete failure so I thought I'd write some more :D Yay for all you pervs out there!**

**Warning: This contains semi-rape, yaoi (boy/boy) etc. you should have read the first chapter if you're here so yeah, also contains some bad language etc.**

**Disclaimer: yes, I do not own anything other than the smexy reactions people may possible experience from reading this story mwahahaha ;P**

**Now get on with the reading! The sexy yaoi sasunaru smex must go on! Forward to the future! etc. etc. **

* * *

Naruto's Punishment

Naruto was hollow.

Two years had passed since he had fought, and lost, to Sasuke. It had happened so suddenly, when Naruto was still struggling to come to terms with the night that Sasuke had taken advantage of him. He had loved Sasuke for a long time, at least, he had believed it was love, after several years of strong emotions building up towards the older boy.

Yet, Sasuke had never shown any interest in him in return, of course Naruto never expected that he would, or even could, since how could the impossibly handsome, quiet, well-sought-after young Uchiha possibly be gay?

So Naruto had hidden his feelings, forced himself to hate the other boy, to see him as a rival, someone who was simply there to be used as a measurement for his own strength.

And then Sasuke did what he did, and Naruto's world was thrown into chaos. The Uchiha had forced himself upon the other boy, it was exactly what Naruto had wanted, but… Sasuke didn't care. Naruto knew that he was simply being used as an outlet for whatever emotions had come across the other. All his hopes of Sasuke actually holding any feelings towards him were almost immediately dashed, as the Uchiha immediately adopted an even colder exterior straight after that incident.

Then, Sasuke left. Taking Naruto's heart with him.

So much of Naruto had gone into that fight. His promise to Sakura, and to all his teammates, who had endangered their own lives to give him the chance to bring back the wayward Sasuke. Naruto's own dream, his confidence that he had trained hard enough, and become strong enough to finally beat Sasuke. And all of his heart, Naruto wanted to lay bare his emotions, tell Sasuke all he felt. But he didn't get the chance, and now Sasuke was lost to him.

And so life went on.

Naruto's heart had been broken, his confidence shattered. But Naruto was determined not to let this show, he worked even harder, travelling with his strange teacher, hoping that someday he would get to confront his friend once again.

Little did Naruto know that Sasuke was growing in strength as well. And as his own teacher, as he pursued the strength to defeat his brother, exposed the young Uchiha to the hidden horrors of the world, his hatred of all that was strong and bright grew.

Sasuke's emotions after he took Naruto had nearly torn him apart. His guilt, at destroying the innocence of the one light in his life, purely to satisfy a moment of uncontrolled lust, tore at his consciousness. And when the Sound Ninjas had turned up, offering an escape, Sasuke couldn't resist the chance.

And as the years past, his guilt turned to anger, and he unreasonably turned the blame towards the victimized Naruto. He missed Naruto's joyful persona, and every other part of the boy and their time together, and this led him to feel weak. But Sasuke would not allow himself to feel weak, he had determined that he would kill his brother. And so in Sasuke's eyes, Naruto became the weak one, all the Uchiha's love was buried in the further part of his heart. Naruto was weak. Sasuke's link to him therefore made Sasuke weak. And that was intolerable.

* * *

Naruto sighed and rolled over in his sleep. A cool, early winter breeze was blowing through his open window.

As ever, his dreams were full of darkness and fear, toneless voices called out to him, asking him for help, or naming him as weak and pitiful. The nightmares never stopped, they haunted him during the day, and he barely slept much anymore. In fact, he barely did anything anymore, now that he had returned to Konoha, aside from train.

The half-moon shone strongly over the village. Yet the shadow that passed across the rooftops remained unnoticed as it headed towards the young jinchuuriki's home.

Sasuke, reaching the familiar apartment, landed lightly on the open windowsill, and smirked down at the sleeping figure below him, the scene reminded him of a simular situation, just a few years ago. But Naruto was different now, to an extent. He was taller, the meagre blanket exposing the upper half of his body showed that he was slimmer as well, and his face was more defined, quite handsome in fact. Though he looked a little paler then he used to, and perhaps a bit malnourished.

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, his nightshirt twisting slightly and partly exposed his toned stomach. A cold smile touched Sasuke's lips, he was rather looking forward to releasing some tension.

Sasuke had taken a few partners over the past two years, not seriously of course, simply when he was in need of release, and most had been women. But as his training grew more intense, he found his frustration building steadily, and no matter who he was with, he couldn't find satisfaction, and his thoughts continually turned to his previous teammate.

So he had decided to come back to the source of his problem. And see what he could do about quenching his thirst. Orochimaru had been all too happy to let him go, they were currently in a hideout that was quite close to Sasuke's old village and frankly, the angst of the young boy was starting to get on his nerves.

Sasuke thought for moment, cocking his head to the side as wondered how he would most enjoy taking his prey. He could quite easily do the same as he had done last time, and ease the other into a lustful state until he woke, but that was boring, and Sasuke wanted to see the look on Naruto's face, as he was unable to fight what he knew was coming.

Making up his mind, Sasuke jumped lightly into the room and closed the window behind him, leaving the moonlight to shine through the glass whilst the sounds that would soon arise were muffled.

His excitement rose as he leaned over the sleeping form, then making another decision, lifted Naruto's splayed hands. Holding them together at the wrist with one hand, he used some of his ever-present chakra wire to tied the slim wrists together, he didn't do it gently, and Naruto, having become such a light sleeper, was jerked awake as Sasuke tightened the bond.

He would have thought he was dreaming, but Naruto had not seen Sasuke since his disappearance, and Sasuke was clearly different.

At first Naruto's eye swam tiredly out of focus, then the dark figure in front of him became fully distinguishable. His face was sharper, his dark eyes cold and calculating. The well-muscled chest was visible through his half-open top. Yet this was undoubtedly a very familiar figure.

Naruto was momentarily stunned, he lay frozen, staring up at he boy in front of him.

"Sa-sasuke?" he finally managed to choke out.

Sasuke smirked down at him, "nice to see you again."

Naruto's eyes filled instantly with tears. He jerked up into a sitting position, his throat choking up. The movement caused his wrists to pull against the bonds uncomfortably and he stared down at them, confused, then looked up into the still smirking face of his long lost friend, the source of his affection and anguish for so long.

"What…" he shook his head to clear it, "what…" but he couldn't find any words, he didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. After these long years of searching, Sasuke was suddenly sitting here, in front of him, his face as perfectly controlled and emotionless as ever, betraying nothing.

He took a deep breath, hoping against hope, "what's going on Sasuke? Have… have you come back…?" the end of his sentence faded into a whisper.

Sasuke cocked his head, eyeing the blonde coldly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this pathetic village holds no more lure for me then it did two years ago."

Naruto was thoroughly confused, still in a semi-dream state.

Sasuke continued, his voice low and unsettling, "in fact, I came back just to see you," Naruto's eyes widened, "you see, I've been having a bit of trouble… adjusting. And it seems that you are the only thing that can help me release a bit of the tension I've been building up, so that I can focus more on my revenge."

Naruto shook his head, uncomprehending. His heart was beating fast as his head tried to come to terms with the idea that Sasuke was actually here in front of him.

"You see," Sasuke said slowly, "it seems that you, Uzumaki, have for some reason become the only way for me to," he laid his hand on Naruto thigh, "fulfil certain needs, which others have proven unable to satisfy."  
Naruto's heart leapt into his mouth, he jerked his leg away from Sasuke's probing hand. "You've got to be kidding me!" he choked out. The ever-present feeling of loneliness grew stronger in his heart, '_he only wants my body…'_

"No, I'm not. And I don't care what you think, if you don't comply it will simply hurt a lot more for you."

"Hah," Naruto said half-heartedly, the initial shock wearing away a little, leaving him as empty as always, "I don't think there's anything left to hurt," he said flatly, and so quietly that Sasuke barely caught the words.

Sasuke shrugged inwardly, not caring what Naruto was talking about, but registering the defeat in the other boy's voice. He raised his eyebrows, "I'm surprised. You aren't going to put up a fight?"

Naruto sat silently, immobile.

"So you were gay?" Sasuke asked, moving his hand abruptly up to grasp the front of Naruto's pants, earning a flinch in return. Sasuke eyed, him, amused, "or perhaps bi? Since you were dreaming about Sakura that time?"

Naruto looked up, his heart jumping, '_Sasuke still remembers that?'_ But then his small flare of hope died again as he looked at Sasuke's cold eyes, seeing no hint of jealousy, or indeed any emotions, in the dark depths.

But, almost subconsciously, Sasuke was feeling something, an emotion that only served to intensify his hatred, as he imagined the boy beneath him, breathing hard, face flushed, releasing those enticing noises, in the arms of another man.

He pushed Naruto roughly back down, ripping his nightshirt open, the buttons flying off, holding the boys bound hands down above his head, and proceeded to fiercely bite all along the firm stomach and chest.

Naruto whimpered, his body reacting to the attention and forcing a response, driving up through the dead exterior and awakening a base animalistic sense, only Sasuke could have provoked this reaction. Sasuke, who was still the source of all his affection, even after these long years of suffering. And despite the knowledge that Sasuke didn't return his feelings, Naruto reacted to the touch of his love, longing for the warmth he had been deprived of all his life.

Sasuke felt Naruto warming up beneath him. He noticed the entirely over-sensitive reactions he was receiving from the boy, and interpreted it in a completely different way.

He paused in his ministrations, leaving a now erect nipple to move closer to Naruto's face, and smirk at him, trying not to let the anger show through. "What a sensitive little slut you've become Uzumaki." He pinched the nipple with his free hand, Naruto flinched and let out a slight moan. Sasuke grinned wickedly and went back down to continue his actions, sucking and biting every inch of accessible skin.

Naruto shuddered and began to get hot, his back arching up off the bed in search of further warmth. Sasuke was quite satisfied with Naruto's reactions, but he was still angry, so he decided to have his own turn.

He sat up, straddling Naruto, sitting just over his hips so that if he bent over a bit more their clothed semi-erections rubbed against each other.

"Ahhh," Naruto moaned at the friction.

Sasuke slowly ground his hips down, earning more groans from the boy beneath him. "So Naruto," he said silkily, "who have you done it with while I was away?" He ground down again. By now Naruto was breathing quite heavily, and Sasuke was thoroughly turned on, quite enjoying the view before him.

Naruto's head was mush, and he barely registered that Sasuke had spoken. Sasuke, receiving no answer, stopped moving completely, grabbed Naruto's face with his hand, and forced to boy to focus on him. Then he repeated his question.

Naruto shook his head, feeling sick when he thought about the answer to Sasuke's question.

"Come now Uzumaki," Sasuke began moving again, "you're reacting like a perfectly trained little whore. That means someone's been fucking you quite a lot. Or was it multiple people." Sasuke ground down painfully hard, Naruto cried out.  
"N-no! Ah! I didn't… only once-ah!" Naruto's arms were burning quite fiercely as they strained to be released from Sasuke's iron grip, as every instinct wanted to make him raise his arms to cover his eyes in shame at the memory.

"Oh, so you admit it," Sasuke said coolly, lessening his force, "who was it with then? Sakura? I suppose she's still around."

Naruto shook his head, unable to answer.

Sasuke sighed, "You're making this unnecessarily difficult Uzumaki." He stopped grinding and moved off Naruto, eliciting a small whimper as the pressure was removed. Sasuke released Naruto's arms, but the younger boy was beyond caring now. He lay limply across the bed as Sasuke removed his pants, freeing his throbbing erection.

Sasuke only gave it a few moments attention, rubbing and stroking until Naruto was fully hard.

Then he turned back maliciously to the helpless boy, and tightened his hand harshly around the base. "Who was it Naruto? A boy? Did he fuck you like the little whore you are?"

Naruto shook his head desperately.

"Tell me Uzumaki," Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he squeezed again.

"Ah… ha… it was…" Naruto tried to control his breathing, Sasuke squeezed again to make him continue, "AH! Neji! I made him do it!" Sasuke released his grip, he would have been more pissed, but Naruto's last words threw him off.

"What do you mean? You made him do it?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Naruto whimpered, wishing he had been able to hold his tongue, wanting to supress the memory. "I… I knew he would take pity on me. I told him he was paying me back, for-for the Chuunin Exams…" Naruto gulped, continuing of his own accord, needing to explain, "but… as soon as it was over I regretted it, and I felt so bad that I had made him do that, he looked so guilty… I couldn't bear to look him in the eye after that."

"So why did you do it then?" Sasuke asked, slightly curious despite himself.

"I… I needed to… do it…" Naruto remembered the helplessness he had felt at that time, he had wanted so badly to see and touch Sasuke again. All he was feeling in his dreams was Sasuke, and the never-ending urge to find release. It had built up until it consumed him, driving him awake in the middle of the night and forcing him to solicit Neji's help. He had felt so guilty, knowing that Neji already had feelings for someone else, and afterwards he felt so dirty. He had used Neji as a substitute.

"So, you wanted to have sex that badly huh?" Sasuke smirked again, "you turned out to be quite the wanton little beast didn't you? Did you enjoy it? Did Neji please you as you hoped he would?"

"NO! It wasn't like that!" Naruto pleaded, but Sasuke took no head of his words, he was beginning to feel cracks appear in the armour he had spent years building up, and he forced himself to get angry to seal them shut again.

Abruptly he grabbed Naruto by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach none-too-carefully. He quickly wet his fingers and shoved the first one into Naruto's tight hole.

"Ah! Urgh!" Naruto whimpered at the sudden sharp pain of the intrusion.

Sasuke leaned over, licking the exposed rim of Naruto's ear, breathing heavily. "Is this how he did it? Did you let him take you like a real whore?" he stuck a second finger in, "panting and moaning and begging for more?"

He scissored his fingers roughly, widening harshly.

"Will you beg for me now, Naruto?" he said, eyes dark, as he slipped in another finger.

Naruto had buried his face in his pillow, trying to ignore Sasuke's taunts, his shoulders ached from the pressure of leaning of them, his arms now bent at an award angle halfway up the bedstead, his backside was throbbing painfully as Sasuke continued to stretch him. He felt hot tears seep out and into his pillow as he thought about how wrong this was. He wanted so much to embrace Sasuke as a lover, but the Uchiha clearly hated him and only wished to use him for bodily necessities.

"You're ignoring me," Naruto heard Sasuke say behind him. Then his head was lifted off the pillow by a hand and Sasuke slipped his fingers around and into Naruto's mouth, which was soon salivating as a result. Naruto was forced onto his elbows to accommodate the new position.

Soon enough, Sasuke's fingers began to lose their edge, and the sliding in and out became smoother and more pleasurable. Naruto's grunts of pain changed to noises of desire.

Sasuke decided that that meant the younger boy was ready. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto's back and mouth, then quickly moved to untie the large tie around his waist, throwing it aside, along with the wrap it was holding up. Then he lowered his pants, releasing his stiff erection, and positioned himself behind Naruto, grasping both of the slim hips tightly.

Naruto shivered beneath him, knowing what was coming, and unable to supress his desire to be united with Sasuke in such an intimate number. It was as if all the emotions that had dulled in the past years, leaving behind the mere husk of a human being, had suddenly risen, thrumming through his body and making him feel alive.

Sasuke thrust in as quickly as he could, revelling in the amazing feeling of the heat that encompassed him. _'This is how it's supposed to be,'_ he thought, '_this is why I had to come back here.'_

Sasuke groaned as he sheathed himself fully inside Naruto, earning a tight hiss of pain from the small boy he was holding.

He smirked once again, pulled out slowly, and thrust back in, "what do you think Naruto?" he asked, repeating the action, "am I as good as your Hyuuga lover? Did you make the same sounds you're making now as _he_ pounded into you?"

Naruto moaned, "ahh… no… Ah! I didn't-ah! Enjoy… ah! … just for release… for Sasuke… AHH!" Naruto's mumbles disintegrated into jumbled phrases as Sasuke slowly and deliberately made him lose his sense of the world around him.

Within a few minutes both boys were panting heavily, as Sasuke had hit his sweet spot Naruto instantly began to move his own hips, rolling them back to meet Sasuke's thrusts, forcing the older boy deeper, unable to hold back the cries of bliss tearing from his mouth. Sasuke, sensing his release, reached around under Naruto, earning another groan as he began pumping the boy to reach climax with him.

Finally, with a last heave, Sasuke released his seed deep inside Naruto, who in turn came onto the sheets beneath him with a final cry.

As Sasuke pulled out a few moments later, Naruto, thoroughly exhausted, fell sideways onto the sheet, his forearms unable to support his weight any longer. He was breathing heavily, his eyes heavily lidded, spots all over his body aching and throbbing.

Sasuke sat back on his heels, catching his own breath, as he eyed the body below him.

Resigned for the night, Sasuke soon began to pull his clothes back on, straightening his shirt and sliding his sword back under the cord around his waist.

He eyed the unmoving form of Naruto. Then Sasuke bent over him again, reaching down to turn the blonde head to face upwards, and slipping his tongue straight into the open mouth. He continued to kiss Naruto for several moments, until a totally uninvited thought blew into his mind, _'the taste of ramen is gone…'_

Sasuke abruptly pulled away, stunned by the feeling of loss that had suddenly sprung into him. He shook his head to clear it, once again adopting the calm mask of indifference. He truly looked at the small body for a moment, pulling the ruined top up so he could see Naruto's stomach better. Now that most of Sasuke's anger had subsided, he was able to actually see the boy beneath him. This older Naruto wasn't simply slimmer, he was quite thin, as if he hadn't been eating much, his body was still toned, due to the hours of training and missions, but several ribs were showing with each breath the boy let out. Sasuke also realised that the paleness he had noticed earlier had quite an effect on Naruto's features, he looked tired and drawn, almost sickly, completely different from the naturally tan boy of Sasuke's childhood.

Sasuke shook his head once again, quickly removed the wire from Naruto's wrists, which were red and raw, but not quite bleeding, which they would have if Naruto had struggled much more, and threw the blanket over the mostly naked body.

Then he made his way back to the window and opened it, looking back at the dazed face of his once-upon-a-time crush.

Naruto's eyes were swimming in and out of focus, he longed to simply let the tempting darkness envelop him in its depths, but he saw Sasuke moving, saw that he was about to leave, but he couldn't let him, he had something important to say. Something he had been waiting two years to say. "Sasuke…" he croaked out. The dark haired boy looked back at him once more, then turned and slipped out of the window, disappearing into the night.

Naruto struggled to make himself move, but the darkness was calling, and he was so tired. His eyes closed, his eyelids to heavy to lift, and he drifted off once more into his nightmares, this time the images of Sasuke were crueller, his older face deeper in shadow, and yet somehow, something in Naruto's subconscious mind was giving rise to the tiniest, fleeting feeling of warmth, as if the horrible masks floating around him were hiding slightly less terrifying faces.

* * *

**Okay, so here was my continuation, it was just supposed to open up the beginning of the story (the first chapter was actually really just a prelude pretty much) **

**Anyways, essentially Naruto is like, depressed, and yeah he slept with the amazingly sexy Neji TT^TT (one of the most gorgeous characters and my fav since I first saw him SCREW YOU KISHIMOTO! *brandishes fist*) **

**Yes, and Sasuke is just all emo and pissed at himself for what he did to Naruto, so of course, what's his brilliant idea? Take it out on Naruto! (or more accurately Naruto's sexy butt) ;D**

**Well, we all know that the real reason you are here is for the smexiness not the storyline so whatever**

**Oh yeah and BROWNIE POINTS if you can guess who Neji was in love with ;D (Clue: another gorgeous sexy character) **

**Itachi says "Bring the Yaoi!" \(*/_\*)/ - Love Naru**


	3. A New Torment

**Hello hello**

**Okay, so I started this aaaages ago, and I would have published it to give you all something to read but I HAD to put in the GOOD bits which is the reason for most of you being here hehe *wink* and that didn't start until halfway through so argh! I have WAY too much going on right now! Ahh life why are you so unfair?! I must write for my readers who are frustrated from lack of new yaoi to read! Why is there not enough smexiness in the world?!**

**Okay so yeah, they're kinda getting a bit deeper and all, sorry if the details aren't as detailed as they could be but seriously, it's enough to get the drift and the grammar isn't annoying (kill me now if I've made a grammar mistake somewhere)**

**Okay so the usual neccessities:**

**Warning: Contains boy/boy graphicish relationship of smexiness, and some actual emotions - so if you don't really care about story lines go to about halfway down or something**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters and locations etc. belong to the great Kishimoto God**

**NOW READ ON XD**

* * *

**A New Torment**

After the first night Sasuke began to visit regularly, once or twice a fortnight.

Naruto didn't know how the missing-nin was managing to get into Konoha, but then again, he was so tired, so worn out on every possible mental and physical level, that he honestly couldn't say that he cared.

He knew that technically he was being abused. After all, for Naruto, his longing for Sasuke didn't stem from a physical need, but from his empty heart finally being reunited with its long-lost bond. To Naruto, he didn't care what Sasuke did to him, he didn't care that the other boy was rough, and that when he came for Naruto in a particularly bad mood he could get quite violent, even leaving the younger shinobi bed-ridden for the next day, extraordinary healing powers or not. No, Naruto simply cared that he could once again be close to Sasuke, that he could touch him, hear his voice, though Sasuke didn't even speak sometimes.

The other Konoha shinobi were quite alarmed by the sudden change in Naruto's demeanour. His deterioration over the past few years had been slow, and well hidden, but now he was barely aware of those around him, and therefore unable to, or perhaps simply not concerned about, keeping up the pretence that he was still the excitable, intense, happy-go-lucky, orange genin of the Leaf Village.

It seemed to those who knew him best, like Sakura, Kakashi and Sai, that all the colour and life had suddenly drained out of their friend, leaving this silent, empty husk behind. And they could not fathom the reason behind it, as he wouldn't talk to anyone aside from when it was necessary on missions. Even Sakura's prompt to take him on a date to Ichiraku's got her nothing in return except a blank stare.

It seemed that Naruto would have to choose to let his feelings out before anyone in Konoha could help him.

* * *

Sasuke was in turmoil. He was addicted. His head was full of Naruto, his scent, his taste, the feel of his smooth body beneath Sasuke's hands, the sounds that he made when Sasuke payed attention to Naruto's sensitive spots. He no longer felt angry, his anger had been replaced by a myriad of confusing emotions that whirled through his consciousness and subconsciousness, never quite making sense.

Orochimaru was quite pleased by the progress Sasuke was making lately, whatever inner turmoil the boy was dealing with was intensifying his focus and control, he was racing through concentrated chakra training sessions. For that reason Orochimaru had decided to stay in their current hideout for longer, he was in no hurry to abandon his experiments in any manner.

And so Sasuke was able to return even more often to his birthplace, the home of his blonde drug. And he didn't want to waste any of the time he had to spare when he wasn't training away from the jinchuuriki.

He was in so deep, so focused on his immediate goals in relation to Naruto, that he didn't recognise the rekindling of old feelings.

Sasuke had been travelling with Orochimaru and Kabuto for so, so long, they never stayed in one place for longer than a few months.

And now he was back in the place he grew up in. Nostalgia, loneliness born from years of anger and hate, and his newfound physical closeness to Naruto, were dredging up the old feelings of comfort that he had once-upon-a-time associated with love, friendship, and home. Sasuke just didn't realise it. He attributed all his feelings of being fulfilled to his sudden and intense 'Need for Naruto'.

Sasuke was hooked on Narutonic.

And so, when Sasuke visited Naruto's house once again and discovered that the younger boy was not alone, and learned who, in fact, he _was _with. He didn't believe that what he was feeling could possibly be jealousy; instead, he felt anger at Naruto, thinking that he was being betrayed.

* * *

Naruto was going through the same nightly routine he had been going through for the past three years. It was the only thing that kept him sane in the long, dark nights. Eat, clean, shower, and sleep. Routine.

So his emotionless daze was slightly stirred when he heard a knock at the door as he was on his way to turn out the lights. It took a moment for his tired mind to register what the noise had been. When he realised that someone had knocked he slowly padded back down the short hallway to open the door.

A tall youth with long brown hair was waiting patiently for him outside.

Naruto blinked once at the face in front him, then he recognised the older jounin, "Neji…? How come you're here?" he gestured uncertainly towards the hall behind him, "do you want to come in?"

Neji had paused as he was about to greet the other boy, having to take a moment to look him up and down. He hadn't seen Naruto in a few weeks, and though the younger boy had been much paler in recent years, it seemed as though his health was suddenly and rapidly deteriorating. His skin had taken on a near-grey tinge, his whole body looked mal-nourished, and his face was slightly pinched and showed and unmistakable lack of sleep.

Rather than answering, Neji simply nodded and followed Naruto's vague indication for him to come inside. He allowed himself to be led to the lounge room, and they sat down after he refused an offer of tea.

Neji sat at one end of the couch, watching the other teenager as he sat lifelessly down on the other end.

Neji inconspicuously activated his byakugan, only taking a few moments to confirm his fears. Naruto's chakra levels were far below normal.

"Naruto," Neji began slowly, "I'm here because everyone is quite worried about you. Sakura and Sai say you haven't been acting like yourself for a few weeks now."

Naruto looked at him with blank eyes, "I don't know what they're talking about Neji, nothing's wrong, really, I'm just tired."

Neji shook his head and moved closer across the couch, "Naruto," he looked into the younger boys eyes, "I need you to tell me what's wrong. If there's anyone you can trust you know it's me." He looked meaningfully into the baby blue eyes, noting the tiniest shudder from the boy next to him at his last words.

"Neji…" Naruto began, but he couldn't bring himself to continue, to bring out the excuses he had been using with the others. Neji was the one person in Konoha that he could, that he _would, _trust with his darkest secrets, he felt that he owed it to the older boy, after using him the way he had. And as Naruto thought about that all his supressed emotions began to well up inside him. His loneliness from the past three years, his sorrow at not being able to rescue Sasuke, about not being able to tell him his feelings, and his pain from the last few weeks. All the helplessness he felt when Sasuke was near him once more, the total and unconditional love he felt for the other boy, even as he was abused and used for nothing other than carnal pleasure.

And it was too much for him. Naruto could no longer hold back his feelings, and they burst forth in the form of years of bottled-up tears.

"I can't do it anymore Neji…" he was able to spit out before dissolving into an incoherent mess on the older boys shoulder.

Neji was taken aback at the sudden change in Naruto, but he quickly recovered and simply hugged the genin patiently until the sobs that were racking his body began to slow down and his breathing become calmer.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said finally, having thoroughly soaked Neji's shirt.

"It's alright," Neji replied, patting the blonde head soothingly, "Now will you explain what's going on?"

Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath, then lurched into his story of heartbreak, completely unaware that Neji was no longer the only one listening.

* * *

Sasuke's anger had flared when he saw Naruto holding onto Neji, whom he knew the younger boy had slept with, and crying his heart out to the jounin. But that anger had died almost as quickly as it had flared as Naruto began to speak. Sasuke listened as Naruto poured his heart out to Neji, telling him how he had loved Sasuke for so long, and then what had happened three years ago, and how hopeless and completely useless Naruto had been feeling since then.

Neji listened patiently until Naruto got to recent events. At which point Sasuke heard him gasp and let out an angry exclamation when he heard that Sasuke had been visiting the village, and what he had been doing to Naruto.

"Naruto! Why didn't you tell someone about this immediately?!"

Sasuke moved closer to the window, peering around the curtain in time to see Naruto shaking his head hopelessly.

Then the blonde boy looked back up at Neji, and Sasuke's cold heart finally shattered into a million pieces at the pain he saw on that tear-streaked face. Suffering caused entirely by him. A face like that which he himself had shown when his older brother had looked at him with eyes of ice on the night he murdered their clan.

"Because I love him… still…" Naruto whispered.

_What is going on?_ Sasuke thought. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears, he was breathing harshly. _What…?_ His head was reeling. He couldn't listen anymore, couldn't concentrate on anything. Naruto's face filled his head.

Sasuke turned, and fled the village.

So many confused thoughts were racing through his head. He couldn't focus on where he was going and was forced to stumble to a stop, jumping down from the trees and landing near a thin, winding stream. He dropped to his knees on the soft moss near the fast running water and buried his head in his hands.

_What have I done? _He screamed the question in his head. Words and images from the past were pushing themselves to the forefront of his tumultuous mind.

Images of his family. Images of his brother. Smiling. Happy. His father praising him. Then the night they died. Everyone lying on the ground. Cold. Lifeless. Itachi. Looking at him with empty eyes. Then feelings of emptiness and loneliness.

And then, something warm. A small glow of happiness once more entered his life.

And the images of his time with team seven exploded in his head.

Sakura, following him around constantly like an annoying puppy. Kakashi, teaching Sasuke chidori, telling him to be patient and calm. And Naruto. Naruto, grinning ear to ear, his face bright red from embarrassment, but determined to never give up. Naruto, standing over him, protecting him.

And Sasuke's own words, echoing back over time, _"I never want to see the people I care for hurt again…"_

And then Naruto's face from tonight, and, for once, the rest of his worn-out visage. Sasuke finally saw what his lust and ignorance had been allowing him to ignore. The happy, smiling boy he had once loved was gone. He was an empty husk. Naruto's body was still here, living in Konoha, but his spirit had been lost.

Then something happened that hadn't happened for over ten years.

Sasuke began to cry.

Silent sobs racked his body and his chest began to ache like someone was driving a stake into it.

In absolute horror he looked at his reflection in the shallow stream, and saw instead the pallid, whisker-lined face of his once-closest-friend.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Several hours later, Sasuke, unable to come to terms with his new revelation, turned and made his way back to the village.

It was now the middle of the night and dead quiet.

Neji had left an exhausted Naruto to sleep, having heard all there was to hear. Neji would not let this continue another day, as a jounin for one, Sasuke had been getting into the village without anyone knowing, which was a security issue, and as a friend who cared deeply for Naruto. He knew preventing Naruto from seeing Sasuke any more might do even more damage to the genin, but the relationship was sick, and in the morning he would be going straight to the Hokage's office to get it sorted out once and for all.

Sasuke reached Naruto's flat within a few minutes, going automatically to the bedroom window and slipping past the curtain into the dark room.

Sasuke's eyes lit on the form lying across the bed below him.

Unable to prevent himself after seeing the familiar sight, he leaned down and placed his hand on Naruto's smooth golden spikes.

Naruto stirred tiredly at the touch, then, when he realised it was real, jerked awake. "…s'okay Neji, I'm fine really, you can go home now," he said blearily.

Sasuke froze for a moment, then continued running his fingers through Naruto's hair, saying nothing.

Naruto reached up to the hand, moving to push it way, then his eyes cleared and he froze as he saw who the hand belonged to.

"Sasuke…?" he said softly, instantly both his eyes and his hand dropped. Sasuke's heart jumped as he now clearly saw the dull look that overcame Naruto's once so bright eyes. And yet, he still clearly saw the love, so plain in front of him.

"Naruto-" Sasuke choked. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, then lifted Naruto's chin with his hand, forcing the blonde to look at him. Unable to bear the sight of those sad eyes, Sasuke leaned forward, his own eyes closed, until his forehead was leaning against Naruto's. "I'm so sorry," he said softly.

Naruto's eyes widened, he was certain he had heard wrong.

Deciding that it didn't matter, Naruto chose to enjoy the apparent moment of peace Sasuke was sharing with him and moved closer to the Uchiha, until their shoulders touched, drawing comfort from the warmth and closeness.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised, but the moment passed fairly quickly as he looked down at the younger boy, who was trying to surreptitiously burrow himself into Sasuke's side. The innocent love displayed in the other boy's body language made Sasuke feel suddenly and incredibly protective, and the familiar feeling of Naruto's warm body so close to his was raising other, less warm-and-fuzzy, feelings within him.

Out of force of habit his hands began to move on their own, coming up to stroke Naruto's back and comb through his hair. But Sasuke was somewhat able to control his emotions for once, and his fingers were lighter than usual, comforting, not punishing. The result was that Naruto sighed contentedly, becoming even more relaxed within Sasuke's embrace.

Thinking over all their past encounters, Sasuke's guilt began to rise, and he felt the immediate urge to show Naruto tenderness, and let the other boy know that Sasuke now knew what his own feelings were, and what they meant.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, pausing in his ministrations and leaning back so that he could see Naruto's face. He looked cautiously into the blue eyes, "can I kiss you?"

Naruto's mouth opened slightly, he had no idea what had inspired Sasuke's sudden bout of consideration. They had kissed before, but always messily, roughly, and in the heat of passionate moments.

Naruto tipped his head in a slight nod, and leaned forward slightly, brining those soft lips closer to a hungry Sasuke.

As if kissing Naruto for the first time, Sasuke was very gentle, treating the other boy delicately. He took the younger face in his hands and angled Naruto's head slightly, providing him with perfect access. He tilted his own head slightly to match the movement except in the opposite direction. Now when he kissed Naruto, their lips fit together perfectly.

Sasuke nudged open the soft lips with his tongue and set about exploring the warm cavern Naruto eagerly allowed him access too.

Sasuke soon felt his excitement rising, even though it was just a kiss, he was amazed at how much better it felt when his partner recuperated his feelings.

Naruto himself was beginning to feel warm as well, he didn't think that Sasuke would remain so gentle for much longer and was happy, if his dull feelings could allow for such a thing, to just immerse himself in the warmth of Sasuke, unable to hold back a slight moan as Sasuke's hot tongue tangled with his.

Naruto was right, partly.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself back any longer, but unlike usual he was trying, this time, to make Naruto feel good. So when he pushed Naruto away and down, he was forceful, but not painful.

Sasuke was quick to unbutton Naruto's shirt, licking and sucking his way down the younger boys torso as more skin was revealed.

"Unn Sasuke…" Naruto breathed, as Sasuke finished unbuttoning and focused his attention on Naruto's nipples.

Naruto's heavy breathing began to come in sharp gasps as Sasuke moved his free hand down to massage the front of Naruto's pants.

Soon Sasuke was feeling quite hot himself, his own erection was begging for some attention.

He was happy to comply with it, but wanted to keep making Naruto feel good.

Finally he decided that a bit of teasing was in order.

He stood up, shifting his legs slightly uncomfortably, and removed his billowy shirt, shoes, and untied the purple cord, letting both cord and wrap fall to the floor. Leaving only his pants on he got back onto the bed, this time straddling Naruto, who had cooled down a little in the few moments of absence.

Sasuke fully removed Naruto's nightshirt, then proceeded to lean right over the other boy, so that their erections were flush against each other through their pants.

"Urgh," Naruto moaned at the pressure of Sasuke heavy body on top of him.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, in perfect position to lick Naruto's ear, which he did with relish. "I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes snapped open dazedly as he turned his head to try and see Sasuke's face beside him, confused.

It took Sasuke a moment to continue, "I'm sorry that I've done this to you," he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the pillow in front of him, his hair concealing his face from the jinchuuriki. "I didn't realise… I didn't know that you felt anything for me, not like this. And I thought that you would never return my feelings, not that I acknowledged to myself that I was feeling them… back then."

"Sasuke… what…?" Naruto was confused, his fuzzy mind was trying to make sense of what Sasuke was saying, but he was exhausted, he hadn't eaten or slept properly in days, and he had had a very tiring night, exposing all his feelings to Neji.

"Naruto," Sasuke said seriously, finally lifting himself up so that his face was hovering above Naruto's. "I love you," he said with absolute conviction.

That registered in Naruto's mind. He didn't know how to respond, Sasuke sounded absolutely sincere, and Naruto's torn heart gave a great leap at the words. His mouth gaped open slightly as he stared up at the dark-haired boy.

"I'm going to leave, after tonight," Sasuke continued, "I can't undo what I've done to you, so this time I will truly disappear. You must go on with your own life Naruto," he looked deep into the blue eyes beneath him, "my path only leads to more pain."

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke, no- what do you-? Aghh!"

As if suddenly remembering the situation they were in, Sasuke had ground his hips down heavily. He took advantage of Naruto's momentary lapse of concentration to continue before the other boy could regain his thoughts.

"Ahh- Sasu- ke… urgh- no- wait! Let me! Uh!" Naruto was losing his ability to think with each movement of Sasuke's hips on his.

Sasuke leant in closer once more, whilst Naruto was trying to catch his breath, "I may be asking too much, but just once, I want to hear you say it," he said heavily to the younger boy. "Tonight I'm going to make you feel good Naruto, and I want you to tell me that you love me."

Naruto was only able to gape at him, still unable to think coherently, but Sasuke was satisfied that he had been heard, and that Naruto would register his words soon enough.

Deciding that it was time to pick up the pace a little, he stole a quick kiss from Naruto, then moved so that he was able to strip the other boys pants off. Then he returned to his grinding routine.

Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of the friction created by the cloth of Sasuke's pants rubbing expertly against his erection.

"Ah… oh my god… Sasuke… urgh… ah!"

Sasuke was feeling more turned on then he ever had before, he had intended to keep going like this for a while, but the restriction of his pants was now feeling almost painful and he was forced to release Naruto for the moments it took to whip his last piece of clothing off.

Then he was back in force. Grinding even harder against the smaller body beneath him. Drawing the most erotic little gasps and moans from Naruto, who was tossing his head around on the pillow.

Naruto reached up to grasp Sasuke's arms, he felt as though he was holding on for dear life as the older boy rocked above him.

"Ahh! Sasuke- slow down! I can't-! Urgh-"

Sasuke did slow down, but only so that he could reach down and begin stroking both of their, now fully erect, members.

This only served to intensify the feelings and Naruto was unable to form any more coherent words.

A few moments later Naruto came, with only a muffled grunt as warning to Sasuke, who came himself at the feeling of Naruto's hot fluid releasing over his hand.

He stopped moving, both of them were utterly breathless.

Naruto was I total bliss. Sasuke had never had sex like this with him before, always it was one-sided in the way of real pleasure, or at least, it came after a painful forerunner. For a few moments he almost felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.

But Sasuke wasn't finished yet. He would never stop halfway.

When they had both recovered their breath Sasuke moved backwards off Naruto, but only to free the other boys legs and allow access to the place Sasuke was now craving.

He made quick work of wetting his fingers, then slid the first one into the unexpected Naruto, who gasped at the sudden intrusion.

For once Sasuke was very gentle, well, as much as his current state would allow him to be, in preparing Naruto. He spread the boy slowly and with purpose, making sure that the intrusion he was holding out for would cause the least possible amount of pain.

Naruto was putty beneath the long fingers, as Sasuke stroked them both with his free hand, making them both erect once more.

When Naruto was practically sucking him in, and Sasuke was dripping with need, he removed his fingers and positioned himself. Lifting Naruto's left leg over his shoulder and holding the other one out, giving him room to position himself perfectly.

"Naruto," he said, pausing, despite his need, as he was about to penetrate the younger boy, "is it okay if I continue?"

"Mmmm," was all Naruto could manage, so instead he forced himself to move slightly forward, so that Sasuke's erection pressed against his waiting entrance.

Sasuke needed no further indication. He thrust slowly and deliberately into Naruto, berating himself when he hurried at the end in excitement, causing Naruto to release a grunt of pain.

"S-sorry," Sasuke panted. He forced himself to continue the painfully slow pace as Naruto adjusted to his length.

"Unnn, Sasuke… more…" Naruto groaned as the pain died down, and he pushed himself closer to Sasuke, curling his right leg, which Sasuke had freed, around the other boys waist and pulling Sasuke closer, causing him to penetrate even deeper.

"Urgh," Sasuke was unable to hold back his own moan at the obvious lust that Naruto was showing.

Naruto was lost in the sensations his body was sending him. For once Sasuke was drawing them both into the pleasure, and what pleasure it was. Neji had been gentle when he took Naruto, but that was nothing compared to this. Sasuke was the object of Naruto's passion.

Now that he knew Naruto was ready Sasuke began to move with more purpose, revelling in the heat surrounding him as he dug himself deeper, searching for Naruto's sweet spot.

He was rewarded when Naruto released a great gasp that turned into a strangled moan. He grinned, Naruto's reaction was more intense then usual, but perfectly recognisable.

The actions and reactions became more vigorous as Sasuke began to thrust forward rapidly, aiming for Naruto's prostrate.

He let Naruto's other leg fall off his shoulder, and the other boy instantly wrapped it around Sasuke's waist like his left leg. Now Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's slim hips in his hands and used the leverage to force Naruto even further onto him with each thrust.

"Ah! Ah!" Naruto was nearly yelling now, his hands came up of their own accord to reach around Sasuke's back, hugging the Uchiha closer. Sasuke leaned down further to allow Naruto easier access, surprised at the emotions conveyed in the simple gesture. He released his own left hand from Naruto's hip to wrap it around the boy's back, which was now raised slightly off the bed.

The sounds coming from both boys were now more intense. Sasuke was grunting heavily with each thrust and breathing hard. Naruto was incapable of holding back shouts and loud moans of pleasure.

It was when they were both about to reach climax that Sasuke, having leant down so far that his head was touching the sheets next to Naruto's, felt something warm and wet on his cheek, more so than the sweat that was soaking him.

Startled, he slowed his movements and leant back so that he could see Naruto's face.

Tears were streaming down Naruto' face.

Sasuke stared at him in alarm, "Naruto…?"

Naruto grinned sadly at him, "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt a hand clamp tightly around his heart. "Naruto-" he choked out, then took a deep breath to steady his heart rate, "I love you too, Naruto." He buried his face in Naruto's neck, nuzzling the soft flesh.

Sasuke brought his other hand up to join the other, and for a moment they stayed still, held tightly in each others arms.

Then Sasuke leaned back again and gave Naruto a long, deep kiss. Attempting through that one action to convey all his feelings of sorrow and love to the boy he had torn apart.

"Mmmph," Naruto sighed contentedly through Sasuke's kiss.

Then the moment passed as Sasuke thrust forward again, and Naruto's head snapped back, breaking the connection.

Finally they finished passionately, holding each other tightly as they collapsed onto the bed.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, causing them both to groan as tender flesh was rubbed, and lay with his arms around the younger boy as they calmed down, both were physically and mentally exhausted. Naruto was only semi-conscious at this point.

Too soon for his liking, and with his heart being torn in half, Sasuke eventually released the other boy and moved off the bed.

Hating every moment of it and wishing that he could simply lie back down and hold Naruto until the world ended, Sasuke went to the bathroom and washed himself quickly. Returning, he pulled his clothes back on as though it was the last thing he would ever do, his eyes never left the lightly sleeping blonde on the bed.

When he had placed his sword back under the cord that held it, he went over to the bed once more and gently turned Naruto towards him.

Naruto's eyes flickered open as Sasuke moved him, then shut again as the rough lips touched his. Again they shared a kiss that seemed to convey all their strongest emotions, Sasuke felt Naruto's love and passion, and in turn Naruto felt the deep sadness and longing that had been so long buried in Sasuke's heart.

Against his will, Sasuke dragged himself away from Naruto, turning to walk to the window. But a hand grabbed his arm, holding him back firmly.

Sasuke turned to see the determined blue eyes of his captor. Eyes that were burning.

"Don't go," Naruto said with a strong voice. His eyes burned into Sasuke, the Uchiha was amazed at the light that was suddenly shining out at him. It was a light that he hadn't seen in many years, since the younger boy had declared Sasuke his rival. It was completely different from the dull, lifeless eyes that Sasuke had grown familiar with, particularly in the past few weeks.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to do exactly as the other boy was asking him to do. For a moment he almost gave in to temptation.

But a lifetime of hate could not be erased so easily, and he couldn't think of Naruto's sudden change as anything but momentary, the memories of the empty genin he had created were too strong in his mind.

He shook his head sadly. Slowly, he removed Naruto's hand from his arm, but then he pulled it sharply forward, dragging the other boy half out of bed and into his arms.

"No, Naruto. I can't. And you can't follow me, not anymore. Only darkness lies in my path, I cannot escape it."

He released the smaller boy gently, grabbing the edge of a sheet with a wandering hand and pulling it up and around Naruto's bare shoulders.

Then he turned once more, walking deliberately to the window, Naruto staring forlornly after him.

Sasuke put one foot on the windowsill and paused.

Naruto jumped at the moment, "I love you, Sasuke, and I will never stop chasing you. Not until I've dragged you back home with me." He stared determinedly at the back of Sasuke's dark head.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then he said, his voice smooth and deep as always, "I'll keep running, love."

And with that Sasuke looked back and smiled at Naruto, a true smile, painful as it was, but still the most precious and rare thing Naruto had ever seen on the Uchiha's face.

Then he was gone, swallowed up by the dark night.

Naruto's whisper was the last sound in the room, "and I'll be running after you."

* * *

**So how was it? Are you getting bored with the actual emotions? Is it too soppy or something? Well too bad! Because I am one writer who knows how to change the flow of emotions smoothly and as fast as I want, so it may be soppy now, but the angst could flare up at any moment, in fact, if I keep going it absolutely will flare up. Perhaps a bit more bad ****_things _****will come Naru's way, and we all know how adorable little Sasuke-kun reacts when people touch things that belong to him, particularly cute, stubborn-ass, little foxes ;D**

**So tell me what you think guys **

**Now bow to Itachi - the yaoi king **

**( ~ .)/ (*/_\*)**


	4. An Antagonist Appears

**Hi guys, long time I know, but the raging teen hormones are finally calming down in my system, and I'm working pretty hard as well of course. **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but yeah it's basically a bunch of smut, with some rape and stuff, sorry for those who are into the whole one character sleeps with one other character only, but it's non-con in this case, so it doesn't quite count I guess.**

**Anyways, I did write most of this straight after posting the previous chapter, but I guess at one point I just had to go to sleep and wasn't able to pick it up again until now.**

**The usual warnings apply: Some rape, sexually explicit scenes, yaoi, slash, etc. **

**I hope you enjoy this, and watch out, it starts out pretty full on ;D**

* * *

"Ah! No… Sasuke… wait… urgh… slow down!"

Sasuke smirked, thrust forward heavily, earning a deep moan from the blonde boy beneath him, then forced himself to start moving at a more languid pace.

"Heh… is that better… Naruto?" Sasuke huffed.

"Y-yeah… but th-ah… the ground… my back… urgh," Naruto's eyes clenched shut tightly as Sasuke rocked forward again, rubbing his already grazed back across the loose, sharp stones that lay under him.

"Ahh," *huff* "sorry, it's been so long... un… here," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and lifted him into a sitting position on his lap.

Naruto groaned as the pressure was taken off his back, and replaced instead with a new pressure, inside his abdomen, as the position forced Sasuke even deeper. "Ah… s-shit," *huff* "Sasuke… I… I can't…".

Even with his eyes closed Naruto could tell that Sasuke was smirking at him.

The Uchiha's strong hands gripped Naruto's slim waist, and proceeded to lift him up before slamming the smaller body back down again roughly, causing Naruto to cry out even louder.

"You were the one who sought me out this time, Naruto," Sasuke continued to thrust relentlessly into the other boy, who was holding Sasuke's shoulders so hard his nails were leaving angry red marks across the pale skin. "Don't…" *huff* "tell me you're being a wimp at the last minute."

Naruto whimpered in response, unable to form coherent words any longer.

Sasuke pulled Naruto down particularly forcefully, and instead of continuing to move, he dug his teeth into the tan flesh of Naruto's lower neck, sending the jinchuuriki over the edge in a spectacular manner.

Naruto arched backwards, pulling Sasuke's torso over with him, as he released onto the other boys stomach, his mouth agape in a silent scream of passion.

Sasuke grunted as he came into Naruto, a deep, animalistic sound of domination.

Exhausted, Naruto collapsed forward onto Sasuke, his chest heaving, both arms falling over Sasuke's back, unable to support themselves any longer.

Sasuke chuckled, "I need you to get off me before you pass out Uzumaki." He lifted Naruto carefully off himself, wincing as his member twitched with pleasurable friction as it left the warm body.

Sasuke lay Naruto gently on the floor, then sat back to cool down, sighing deeply as the heat left his body.

Neither of them moved for ten minutes.

Finally, Sasuke stood and gathered his clothes, pulling each item on regretfully. He picked up Naruto's as well, placing them neatly on the ground next to the blonde boy.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, kneeling on the ground beside him, "I have to go, Orochimaru will get suspicious."

"Mmmmm," Naruto grumbled and rolled over so he could look up at the Uchiha, "when are you going to leave him Sasuke? It's been more than two years, surely you don't still plan to let him take over your body?" He said it casually, knowing that Sasuke had no intention of doing such a thing, but still wanting to hear the answer.

Sasuke shook his head, "I have nothing more to learn from that old snake. He's dying anyway, soon enough he will try to take my body, but I'm stronger than him now. It will not go as he plans."

Naruto rose quickly into a half sitting position, wincing as his back protested. "You're going to kill him? Does that mean you're coming home?"

Sasuke looked into the hope filled blue eyes in front of him, and actually felt a tinge of regret for once. "No, Naruto. I'm going to find my brother."

With lightning speed Naruto's hand jumped out and gripped tightly onto Sasuke's upper arm. He stared intensely into the dark eyes, willing his thoughts to reach the other boy, "you don't have to do this Sasuke. Please, come home, I'll help you with your revenge. I need you… to come back."

He felt the light tingling behind his eyes that came before tears and blinked furiously, "please don't fight him, not yet, not until you're stronger."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'm strong enough."

Blonde locks waved as Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke, your brother killed your entire clan…"

"Enough." Sasuke said sharply, shaking off Naruto's hand and rising to his feet. As he turned towards the caves exit he was stopped by a tug on his pants. Looking down, he was faced with an incredibly intense blue gaze.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to continue.

Naruto's strength wavered for a moment and he bent his head as if he had lost the power to hold it up, both hands, which loosened their grips on Sasuke's pants, began to tremble.

Sasuke said nothing, he merely knelt in front of Naruto and reached forward to grab the warm chin, tilting it upwards until Naruto was forced to look into his eyes.

Very slowly, Sasuke leaned forward, simultaneously pulling Naruto closer, until their lips touched. It was very gentle, a kiss to convey feelings which neither of them had the ability to put into words.

Sasuke leaned backed, and looked again into those soft, warm eyes.

Then he was gone.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his shoes on and zipped them up.

He had fallen into a light sleep after Sasuke had left, recovering his strength, both mental and physical.

"Ahhhhh, Sasuke you idiot," his voice echoed around the cave.

Huffing, he made his way to the break in the rock that led to the outside world, a soft pitter-patter sound told him that it was raining.

Grudgingly, he stepped out onto the grass, shielding his head from the cold drops. He never saw what hit him. He only felt his legs collapse and the hard ground rushing up to meet him.

Naruto woke with a start.

For a moment he thought he was in a pitch-black room, then he realised that he was blindfolded.

Heart hammering in his chest, Naruto tried to move, but soon realised that his hands were tied together and to some sort of post stuck in the ground. He also noticed that he was lying on a bed of some sort, what seemed to be a thin mattress spread on the hard ground.

"HELLO!" he shouted into the air, though it was impossible to know if anyone had heard him. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHERE AM I?!" his words sounded muffled, he guessed that the room wasn't very big.

Naruto continued shouting, until his voice went hoarse. He noticed that he was absolutely starving and wondered how long he had been here for.

For hours and hours Naruto waited, but no one came.

Eventually he grew tired and fell into a fitful sleep.

The sound of a heavy wooden door opening snapped Naruto out of his sleep. He turned his head towards the sound, "who's there?" he said angrily.

A deep chuckle was the only answer he received, but it sounded somewhat familiar, and it unsettled Naruto's entire being. Whoever this was, he was dangerous.

"Who are you?!" Naruto called, "what do you want with me?!"

"Everyone wants something from you these days Naruto-kun."

The voice that answered him was cold, contained subtle hissing sounds, and was undeniably a voice Naruto had heard before, during the chuunin exams, and only recently, when he had confronted Sasuke with Sakura, Sai, and Yamato-sensei by his side.

Orochimaru.

For once in his life, Naruto was lost for words. Here he was, lying tied up on the ground, no idea where he was, with the man who was responsible for tearing away his other half standing only a metre or two away.

Naruto heard the heavy door swing shut, followed by quiet footsteps as Orochimaru walked towards him.

"Hehehe," Naruto heard a deep chuckle once again, this time from right above him. Then he could only assume that Orochimaru was kneeling next to him as the slippery voice suddenly spoke right next to his ear. "It seems that everyone in the ninja world currently wants to get their hands on you, Naruto-kun."

The snakes voice sounded quite amused.

"I don't know how much you know about the Akatsuki at this point, but as a Jinchuuriki you are definitely on their list of people to find and kill. Your own village is getting keener every day to lock you up inside its walls. Sasuke-kun just can't seem to keep away from you."

Naruto grit his teeth, trying to keep calm, "and what do you want from me?"

"Me?" Orochimaru said, in a poor imitation of an innocent voice, "right now, since I can't work on new techniques until I gain my new body, I would have to say…" Naruto felt a cold breath on his cheek, then the unmistakeable sound of his jacket zipper being tugged open. He began to breathe heavily, not sure what was going to happen, but terrified nonetheless.

Orochimaru licked Naruto's cheek, his tongue cold and wet, he chuckled once more as he whispered in the helpless jinchuuriki's ear, "I just want to watch this weak world burn."

Naruto's cheeks burned as he felt Orochimaru push up his undershirt with one hand, as the other hand unzipped and began to pull down his pants.

'What the hell is happening?!' Naruto screamed inside his head as the cold hands began to tug his boxers down. "Get the hell off me!" Naruto shouted and began to struggle vigorously against his bonds. Tugging desperately at the cords around his hands, kicking his legs as much as he could, Naruto shouted and twisted, attempting to tear the bonds apart. He reached deep inside himself, ready to do anything to escape this situation, but instead of connecting to his stores of chakra, Naruto felt nothing, empty.

"Those ropes were developed to prevent the use of chakra. You cannot break them, and you cannot escape." Orochimaru hissed down at him.

"What the hell! Let me go you sick freak!" Naruto shouted, struggling even more against the bonds, tearing the skin around his wrists and ankles.

"Well I can't say this isn't amusing, but I don't want to listen you anymore," Orochimaru purred.

Naruto blinked in surprise as the blindfold was removed, squinting as his eyes got used to the sudden light.

He only had time to register the swirling patterns of the ceiling above him before he was distracted. Orochimaru was tying the strip of black cloth over his mouth now, there was nothing beneath it, but it was tight enough to prevent Naruto from forming proper words.

He glared at his captor.

Orochimaru's skin was deathly pale, almost a light grey, his long black hair fell over his shoulders, hanging above Naruto, partly hiding from his view the piercing eyes and wide grin.

As he watched, Orochimaru's disgustingly long tongue crept out and licked the pale lips, sliding back into his mouth like a snake to its hole in the ground.

Naruto glared up at him.

"I only captured you because you were trespassing. You're my prisoner and I shall do whatever I want to you." Orochimaru's grin grew wider. "Now then, since you so clearly don't want me to touch you, I think I'll get you ready with a different method. Which I assure you I will enjoy just as much."

Orochimaru held his arms out, and from his sleeves slithered something that scared Naruto nearly as much as the man leaning over him. Snakes.

The snakes wrapped themselves around every part of Naruto's body. Squeezing, biting and licking.

It was disgusting. Dirty. Wrong.

Orochimaru separated the bonds on Naruto's legs from each other, and undid the length that kept his bound hands attached to the wooden rod in the ground. Now the snakes could properly access every inch of the young body. Naruto writhed on the ground as they worked on him.

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed as Naruto's pants finally came off, and, wanting the whole package, he sliced off the jacket and shirt as well.

"I can see what Sasuke-kun admires so much," Orochimaru hissed. His long tongue snaked out and licked down Naruto's torso.

Naruto shivered at the disgusting feeling of Orochimaru's tongue on his bare flesh. Suddenly one of the snakes slid across his member, and his entire body stiffened.

'No, no, no,' he thought desperately as another snake moved closer and ran its tongue over the same spot. He closed his eyes desperately, trying to imagine that he was somewhere else, somewhere with Sasuke. Sasuke! 'He must be here somewhere!'

Naruto's thoughts went no further as Orochimaru's voice reached his ears.

"You don't seem to be liking the attention my pets are giving you, Naruto-kun, that's no fun at all now is it?"

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's member painfully hard, "but then again," he hissed, "prisoners are supposed to be punished, not rewarded, aren't they?"

A muffled scream filled the room as one of the snakes plunged into Naruto's opening. It wasn't very big, but Naruto had had no preparation or lubrication, and his stomach heaved with the shock of what was happening.

Fortunately the snake met with enough resistance that it couldn't move very deep, but Naruto almost wished that it could, knowing what was coming next.

He scrunched his eyes shut as Orochimaru moved, with a sudden forceful movement, the sanin flipped Naruto over onto his stomach, exposing his backside to hungry eyes.

Naruto's fingers dug into his palms as he balled both his hands into fists. He kept his eyes scrunched tightly shut, trying to imagine something, anything, other than the situation he was currently in.

He tried to ignore the horrible feeling of being stretched by something hard and cold, and the way that it seemed to wiggle around his insides.

Small crescent shaped wounds were being dug into his palms by his nails as he tried to imagine that the hand gripping his member belonged to anyone other than the person it actually did belong to.

He was struggling so hard not to think that he didn't even notice the snake had been removed until something that felt much more familiar, yet very different in it's own right, was plunged into him. He let out a silent scream of pain and horror as Orochimaru began to slowly thrust in and out of him.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, what a lovely little treat you've been hiding back here, no wonder Sasuke improved so much at his work after he began fucking you." Orochimaru's cold voice seemed to slither up Naruto's spine, tears of anger filled his eyes as he heard the snake speaking of Sasuke, he would have shouted profanities as his abuser if his mouth were not constricted. As it happened, all he could do was clench his fists tighter and glare at the ground in front of him.

It was nothing like any of the times he had been with Sasuke, even when Sasuke used to take him without consent there was still some small amount of emotion, the feelings they shared from memories of the past, the feelings they held towards each other, whether they were good or bad at the time.

Now it was simply a physical act, Orochimaru cared nothing for Naruto, he was simply using the boys body as a means of releasing mental anguish, or perhaps purely because he wanted to cause someone else pain.

Orochimaru continued with increasing vigour until he finally released deep inside Naruto. With a moan of pleasure he pulled slowly out of the jinchuuriki.

"Oh that was so much fun, thank you, Naruto-kun, for giving me such an opportunity," the sanin stood, readjusting his robes, then used his foot to roll Naruto over onto his back again. His cold eyes gleamed maliciously as they appraised the body below him, and Naruto's, unwanted but uncontrollabl, semi-erection.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by this," Orochimaru hissed, grinning, "I'm sure Sasuke-kun has gotten you quite used to having things shoved into you by now."

Naruto glared up him, but Orochimaru responded only with a chuckle.

"I think I'll leave one of my pets to look after you Naruto-kun, since you were such a good boy," with a flick of his wrist a snake slithered from Orochimaru's sleeve and made it's way slowly towards Naruto.

"It's time to train Sasuke-kun, maybe I'll let him in on our little secret, what do you think about that Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder at the boy still bound by his wrists and gagged on the floor. The sanin raised an eyebrow as he paused with hand on the door handle, "maybe I'll make Sasuke-kun fuck you into the ground as a training exercise," Naruto's eyes widened, "or maybe I'll just let him watch. It will be really character building, don't you think?" The snake smirked as he opened the door.

"I'll be back for you soon enough, Naruto-kun."

The sound of the heavy wooden door swinging shut seemed to echo about the tiny room long after Orochimaru's footsteps faded away.

* * *

**Okay so I never exactly had a full on plan for this story and I'm just spewing out chapters as they come, but anyways... **

**Let me know what you think about the new chapter, personally I think it's needs some more of the plot, but since I haven't actually written out the next part yet that will have to wait for the next chapter, oh dear poor Sasuke, what's he gonna do when he finds out?! Will he find out?**

**We'll just have to wait and see...**

**Until next time - Naru =^_^=**


End file.
